vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Byrnndi World
Summary Byrnndi World is the captain of the World Pirates and the main antagonist of the 3D2Y anime special. He is a former prisoner of Impel Down Level 6. World is a very powerful pirate, as he was held in Level 6 of Impel Down and escaped, which was thought to be near impossible. He had a 500,000,000 bounty, which testifies how large of a threat World was according to the World Government. The government fears him as he attacked World Nobel ships and intended to shoot down Mariejois. They summoned all the Shichibukai to fight World. Despite his age, he remains a world-class threat. He was so greatly feared, that when captured, in addition to putting him in Impel Down Level 6, they froze him, so there was virtually no chance he could escape. However, this prevented his body from aging, maintaining his powers at the same level they were decades ago despite being chronologically 78 years old Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, higher when amplifying attacks Name: Byrnndi World, epitaph: "World Destroyer" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 78 Classification: Human, Captain of the World Pirates, Paramenica Devil Fruit User Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Trained in Rokushiki, Pseudo-Flight (Via Geppou), Master Busoshoku Haki user (Can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities. He can also imbue physical objects, such as his sword), Size Manipulation (World ate the Moa Moa no mi, a paramecia-class devil fruit that allows him to increase the speed and size of objects. He typically uses this to increase the size and velocity of projectiles), Statistics Amplification (Increasing damage, as well as boosting his own already powerful speed to higher levels). Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Town level (Contended with Luffy. Easily beat Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia), higher when amplifying attacks Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Luffy), much higher 'with Moa Moa no Mi. 'Lifting Strength: Class M via Powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class (Went blow for blow with Luffy) Durability: '''At least Large Town level''' (Took his from Luffy and from his 2nd Gear form) Stamina: High Range: Several meters due to size, hundreds of meters with size increased projectiles Standard Equipment: Flintlock, anything at his general disposal Intelligence: Above Average, he is experienced in combat and understands how to use his Devil Fruit ability effectively, managed to make a gathering after a short period and maintain them before panic ensued Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Very brash and is very trusting of his crew which leads to his original capture at the hands of the World Government. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. World is not one of these people. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. The Moa Moa no Mi (More More Fruit) is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to amplify the size or speed of any object they touch Information regarding World and his powers It was eaten by Byrnndi World. * More More Hyakubai Gan (モアモア百倍銃, Moa Moa Hyaku-bai Gan, literally meaning "More More Hundredfold Gun"): World launches a projectile and enlarges an object to 100 times its original size while it's flying towards his opponent. He first uses this to increase the size of bullets he fired at some Marine battleships. * More More Hyakubai Giri (モアモア百倍斬り, Moa Moa Hyaku-bai Giri, literally meaning "More More Hundredfold Slash"): World enlarges a scythe to 100 times its original size while it's flying towards his opponent. He first uses this to chop down a Marine battleship. * More More Jubai Sandan (モアモア十倍散弾, Moa Moa Jū-bai Sandan, literally meaning "More More Tenfold Shotgun"): World spits pellets from his mouth while enlarging them to 10 times their original size at his opponent. This was first used against Boa Marigold. * More More Gojubai Ho (モアモア五十倍砲, Moa Moa Gojū-bai Hō, literally meaning "More More Fiftyfold Cannon"): World throws a handful of bullets while enlarging them to 50 times their original size (making them comparable to cannonballs) at his opponent. This was first used against Luffy. * More More Jubai Soku (モアモア十倍速, Moa Moa Jū-bai Soku, literally meaning "More More Tenfold Speed"): World increases his speed to 10 times his original speed, making it comparable to (or greater than) the technique. He first used this against Luffy. * More More Sanjubai Soku (モアモア三十倍速, Moa Moa Sanjū-bai Soku, literally meaning "More More Thirtyfold Speed"): World increases his speed to 30 times his original speed. This was first used during his second fight with Luffy. * More More Hyakubai Soku (モアモア百倍速, Moa Moa Hyaku-bai Soku, literally meaning "More More Hundredfold Speed"): World increases his speed to 100 times his normal speed and throws a barrage of punches at his opponent. He first uses this against Luffy. * Gojubai Soku: Gekitsui (五十倍速 劇槌, Gojū-bai Soku Gekitsui, literally meaning "Fiftyfold Speed: Furious Hammer"): World grabs his opponent and increases his speed 50 times his original speed and uses it to increase the power when swinging them around and throwing them into the ground. He first uses this against Luffy. * More More Hyakubai Ho (モアモア百倍砲, Moa Moa Hyaku-bai Hō, literally meaning "More More Hundredfold Cannon"): World fires the giant cannon of his ship and increases the already gigantic cannonball to 100 times its original size. This is powerful enough to destroy an island. This was first used against a Marine fleet, but the cannonball was cut in half by Dracule Mihawk. Note: The character of Byrnndi World is NOT canon to the One Piece story. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Flight Users Category:Speedsters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Captains Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Size Users Category:Tier 7